justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Adeyyo
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = April 10, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to |gc = to |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 121 |kcal = |dura = 3:46 |nowc = Adeyyo |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoRwgcfBXjM/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |perf = Aurélie Sérinéhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9nyHUGl5XA&t=3m11s }}Ece Seçkin tarafindan söylenen "Adeyyo" , ve 'da yer alıyor. Danscının Görünüşü thumb|leftDansçı kadındır. Saçları pembe ve her yöne yapışan iki uzun konik kovana bağlanmış. Daha sonra, saçlar ön tarafta merkezi bir başlığın oluşturduğu ve serbest uçların arkadan serbestçe aktığı mor şeritler halinde sarılır. Yüzünün üst yarısı, yüz boyasını yüzün geri kalanından ayıran gök mavisi bir çizgi ile, turuncu boyandı. Turuncu bir sutyen içeren göksel bir dansçının kostümünde, sütyenin alt kenarına turuncu bir bezle süslenmiş. Bezin, göğsün sağ yarısını kaplayan yukarı doğru katlanan ve ardından açık mavi gergisinden uzanan açık mavi bir rozetin üzerine birleştirilen çok sayıda şeridi vardır. Her bir bacağın üzerinde derin bölümler kesilmiş, üç bölümlü bir giyim parçası veren, gevşek bir turuncu uzun etek giyer. Etek diplere doğru sku mavi tasarıma sahiptir. Etek üzerinde ipe benzer bir açık mavi kalça kemeri, sağ elinde gök mavisi bilezik ve ayaklarının her iki tarafında da gök mavisi bileklik giyiyor. Sol bacağında ve kollarında, pembe renkte, karmaşık kına benzeri dövmeler var. Koro sırasında beyaz ten rengi siyaha döner, turuncu kıyafetleri mor renge döner, saçları maviye döner, turuncu yüz boyası menekşe döner ve hem dövmeleri sarıya döner hem de parlak bir parıltıya sahiptir. Arka Plan Arka plan mistik bir ormanda gerçekleşir. Arka planda akan ve koyu mavi bir arua yayan kayalık bir şelale görülür. Bazı yapraklar ve ağaçların dalları şelalenin yakınında sallanan görülür. Yapraklı bitkilerin, çalıların, çimenlerin ve kenarlardaki küçük sarı ayçiçeklerinin aşırı büyümesi ve çatlaklardan gelen, desenli bir taş kaplamadan oluşan zemin. Osmanlı (Türk) mimarisinden esinlenerek, sarmaşıklar ve sarmaşıklarla kaplı bir bina ve sütun kalıntıları vardır. Sütunların bazıları çökmüş ve kırılmış, arka plana yayılmış. Aşırı büyümüş bitkiler sarı ya da pembeyi aydınlatır ve koçun bacağı üzerindeki desene benzer bir sembolle pembe bir parıltı dansçının hareketlerini takiben zeminden gelir. Koro sırasında, büyük yapraklara benzeyen büyük bir ışık ve renkli duman patlaması, koçun arkasından, manzaranın karşısına çıkar. Şelalenin, zeminin ve mimarinin bulunduğu çevrenin çoğu koyu mavi veya siyah bir renge dönüşürken, taş ve sarmaşıktaki bitkiler pembe, sarı ve aqua mavisi döndürür. Antrenör kendi yönlerinde hareket ederken ve müziğin ritmi sırasında parlak beyaz bir parıltı ve bazı parıltılar görünür. Daha fazla yaprak şekilli duman desenleri ortaya çıkar ve koroyu ortadan kaldırır. Koro sonunda, ışık patlaması içeri girer ve her şey orijinal renklere döner. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Ellerini aşağı indir. Gold Moves 2: Kolunuzu alnınızın üzerinde sağa doğru hareket ettirin. Adeyyo gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Adeyyo gm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Adeyyo gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Adeyyo gm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Around the World *Girl Power! *Simple Dances *Beginning of Just Dance World Cup * *All Songs A-E Trivia *Adeyyo Türkçe Şarkı'larda ikinci şarkıdır *E3 posterlerinde ve Just Dance 2019 için fragmanlarda yer alıyor. Galeri Game Files Adeyyo cover generic.png|''Adeyyo'' Adeyyo_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Adeyyo_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Adeyyo_banner_bkg.png| menu banner adeyyo map bkg.png| map background Adeyyo cover 1024.png| cover Adeyyo_BC.jpg| cover Adeyyo_897.png|Avatar Adeyyo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_adeyyo001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_adeyyo001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_adeyyo002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_adeyyo002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_adeyyo004.png|Postcard 3 postcard_adeyyo004_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots adeyyo jd2019 menu.png|''Adeyyo'' on the menu (8th-gen) adeyyo jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) adeyyo jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Adeyyo_jd2019_menu_xbox360.png|''Adeyyo'' on the menu (7th-gen) Adeyyo_jd2019_routinemenu.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) Adeyyo_jd2019_coachmenu_xbox360.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Adeyyo_jd2019_score_xbox360.png| scoring screen (7th-gen) Adeyyo.JPG|Adeyyo on the menu Adeyyo 2.JPG| coach selection screen Adeyyo_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Behind the Scenes Adeyyo_Concept_Background_2-1024x553.jpg|Concept art 1 Adeyyo_Concept_Background_4-1024x553.jpg|Concept art 2 Adeyyo_Concept_Background_Intro-1024x553.jpg|Concept art 3 Adeyyo_Concept_Background_Off-1024x553.jpg|Concept art 4 Adeyyo_Concept_Background_FX02-1024x553.jpg|Concept art 5 Promotional Images Adeyyo imstillstanding sweetlittle jdnow notification.PNG| notification (along with Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing and I'm Still Standing) Beta Elements Adeyyo_cover_online_kids.png|Unused menu icon for Kids Mode Others Adeyyo thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Adeyyo thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Ece Seçkin - Adeyyo Adeyyo (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Adeyyo - Gameplay Teaser (US) Adeyyo - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Adeyyo - Just Dance 2019 Adeyyo - Just Dance Now Adeyyo - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Just Dance 2019 Adeyyo NO GUI References Site Navigation en:Adeyyo es:Adeyyo pt-br:Adeyyo de:Adeyyo Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Türkçe Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2019 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Aurélie Sériné Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları